


Mark

by Alley_Barton



Series: Mark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Barton/pseuds/Alley_Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at the thoughts behind the creation of Tony Stark's Iron Man suits</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark I

 

  
He sketched while Yinsen slept, the slide of the pencil along the paper comforting and familiar. It had been years since he’d last drawn like this and made a promise to design again on a physical medium when he was free.

This suit was the beginning of something big.

It was the first.

The Mark I.

Each sheet held a different part of his creation and when pressed together would reveal the suit he would use to break out and bring Yinsen back to his family and take himself back home. But Yinsen first. Yinsen had to get back to his family.

Tony turned back to his papers, drawing out the big bulky arms to hold the crude weaponry to help break them free. He paused to hold out his arms, ignoring the way his hands shook from the cold. He imagined the bulky metal encasing his forearms, fingers closing around the cord that would release a small missile. Right arm, definitely. It felt natural, easy to use his left hand to fire. Then his left arm would be free to hold Yinsen close as they took to the sky.

       That’s the plan:  

      Create the suit

      Create the coding

      Create HIS weapons for defense

      Escape the hell of their prison

     Take Yinsen home.

That’s the plan.

  
And he’s sticking to it.


	2. Mark II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the creation of Tony Stark's Iron Man suits

 

It’s smaller this time, streamlined, more precise. He started drafting on the plane ride back, trying to avoid Rhodey’s worried gaze. It was harder, attempting to improve the next suit without having to explain just what he was doing. So instead, he settled for sketching Dum-E, smiling faintly as he drew his long arm and rotating disc that held his “fingers”.

“You always draw him when you’re upset and don’t want to talk.” Rhodey said softly. “Why is that?”

Tony shrugged his good shoulder. “I started creating Dum-E after a spat with the old man. I felt better after I had drafted him and I guess that habit never left. Anyway, who said you could notice something like that?”

Rhodey chuckled quietly. “You used to do it in school, man. I always noticed when you took my homework and doodled Dum-E all over my answers.”

“That’s because your answers were wrong. I knew you’d have to erase my art in order to correct your work. Your science skills, or lack thereof, make me sad, Rhodey. Work on that.” Tony nudged Rhodey’s side with his pencil before turning back to his sketch. 

“I’ll do my best.” Rhodey said, picking up another pencil and moving to fill in Dum-E’s arm with long, dark lines. “I never gave up looking.”

“I know.” 

“You scare me like that again....” 

“I know.” Tony set his pencil down and lay his head on Rhodey’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of pencil against paper. He knew Dum-E would be complete when he woke up again. Rhodey always finished up his sketches. 

Rhodey always took care of him.

He’d have to repay the favor.

Maybe with a suit. Something with a big gun.

That could be Mark II v2

 

 


	3. Mark III

 

“Throw in a little Hot Rod Red.”

Tony could almost hear JARVIS’ eyeroll as he snarked in reply and added the bright red color to the virtual rendition. He took a moment to appreciate the new color scheme--red and gold, it was beautiful.

The first full extended test of the Mark III was a success. Bad guys were taken down, wrongfully obtained weapons were destroyed, he showed off for Rhodey and saved a pilot. All in a day’s work.

Getting the suit off, however, proved to be as interesting and fun as putting the suit on. The Peeler’s yellow arms came up around him like an inverted spider, each “hand” pulling on a different part of the suit and he was both amused and a little worried when he found himself suspended in midair, being fussed over by the robotic arms.  The moment the suit’s neck plate was free, his mind immediately began to repair the suit and even sneaking in an upgrade or three.

There would need to be another suit. A fourth. A little faster. A little stronger.

Mark IV.

It has a nice ring to it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Pepper’s surprised voice.

“Are those bullet holes?!”

Those words seem to linger and echo around the lab, long after the bullet holes are repaired and painted over.

Tony sat at his work table with a sketchpad and a few pencils, smiling faintly as the Mark IV began to take shape under his hand.


	4. Mark IV

 

Tony gazed up at the Mark III, encased behind protective glass, placing a hand on its cool surface. His battle with Stane had shown him that even the closest to him could betray him. Would Pepper turn on him one day? What about Rhodey? Whom could he trust if he couldn’t trust the people in his innermost circle?

The other lesson he had learned from the fight was that he wasn’t afraid to die to protect someone in his life. He would give everything he had, everything that he was to keep those he loved safe--even if that meant his life.

And now, he wondered how much more he would have to give, how much more penance he would have to endure. He shook his finger before wiping away the pinpoint of blood, saying a quick prayer before reading the results on the scanner. Tony sighed softly. The results weren’t good. The palladium poisoning was increasing rapidly and he estimated that he probably wouldn’t make it past his birthday.

Well, shit.

What a way to go. Killed by the very thing he created to keep him alive.

Seemed fitting, didn’t it? After all, the soldiers were killed by the weapons he’d created to keep them alive. It was Karmic punishment at its best.

“Sir? Ms. Potts is waiting for you at the airport. It’s time for the Expo.”

Double the Karmic punishment. Forever in the shadow of the man who sired him. “Thanks, JARVIS. Behave yourself while I’m gone. No wild parties unless I’m here.”

“I shall endeavor to follow your shining example, Sir.”

Tony laughed softly. “That’s my boy.” He pushed away from the display cases and moved to the assembly platform, closing his eyes as the Mark IV closed in around him. 

With a sigh and a final glance back at the Mark III, he lowered his hands and took to the sky.


End file.
